


A Royal Whoopsie-Daisy

by Petrichoraflora



Series: In a million other lives [1]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:38:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichoraflora/pseuds/Petrichoraflora
Summary: Miranda gets drunk as hell at a Runway event over the guy she thinks Andy is dating/flirting with (surprise; it’s Doug). Miranda drunkenly admits it to Nigel, Nigel jokingly tells her to go after Andy and claim what’s hers. She takes it way too literally. Aka; Miranda is very handsy and inappropriate with Andy while she’s drunk at a Runway function.





	A Royal Whoopsie-Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps! Here's another oneshot for what I've decided will be a series of oneshots based on super cute otp prompts or just ideas I have. Enjoy! (Also, this is what I envision Andy's dress would sort of look like, I wasn't sure how to describe it.. http://www.uwdress.com/p/classic-a-line-one-shoulder-sleeveless-zipper-sash-cocktail-dresses-21767/olive-green.html

Andy laughed out loud as Doug continued to tell the story of his most recent (and incredibly awkward) one night stand. 

“So he grabbed my towel, and ran from my apartment buck naked!” Doug exclaimed.

“He didn’t!” Andy shook her head in disbelief. 

“He really did! Apparently staying an extra couple minutes to figure out what we’d done with our clothes was not an option.” 

“You always meet with the weirdest guys!” 

“It’s really a curse.” Doug agreed. 

Andy laughed again. She was incredibly glad Miranda had let her invite a plus one to this specific magazine benefit. After being dismissed from Miranda’s side, with a firm command to have fun, Andy was more than happy to stand by the bar and gossip with Doug.

“Hey, I meant to tell you earlier, but you look really great tonight.” Doug smiled at her, gesturing to her valentino dress.

She pulled the skirt outwards and did a quick twirl and curtsey. 

Miranda had given Nigel very strict instructions and parameters for the designing of Andy’s dress, all of which was delivered to Valentino himself. The dress was a deep olive colour, the fabric flowed down from her left shoulder to her waist where it was cinched in with swath of fabric around her waist before it flowed down to her feet. It was surprisingly comfortable.

Andy liked to think it was because Miranda willed it to be so, that she really put the thought into it.

“Thanks, Miranda designed it I think, Valentino made it.”

Andy blushed at the knowing look Doug gave her.

“Miranda Priestly, designed you a dress.”

Andy giggled and nodded. She obviously needed to put her drink down.

She placed her glass on the bar, as Doug gave her an incredulous look.

“You totally still have a thing for her!” 

Doug rested an a hand on her forearm, as Andy’s blush darkened. 

“I do not!” Andy replied weakly.

Doug laughed and rolled his eyes.

“Really Andy, you can’t lie to me. It’s been over a year since you and Nate split, and even before that you drooled after her.” 

Andy pouted.

“So what, it’s not like the feeling is mutual. I’m an assistant, and Miranda has standards.” 

Doug chuckled, and took Andy’s hand.

“You have a better chance than you think.”

*

Miranda stood off to the side of the room, moping. Her eyes hadn’t left Andrea since she had run off to her man’s side. Miranda couldn’t help but feel slightly hurt that Andrea hadn’t mentioned there was a new man in her life. Was she not trustworthy?

She swallowed the rest of her drink, and set it on a passing waiter’s tray and grabbed another one. 

As she watched the mystery man speak and Andrea laugh, Miranda began to drink furiously.

“Woah there sailor, save some for the rest of us.”

Nigel put a comforting hand on Miranda’s shoulder as he took the half empty glass from her hand.

Miranda scowled at him.

“Hey, what’s going on with you? I’ve never seen you drink this much since- well since ever.” Nigel exclaimed.

He followed Miranda’s glance to the beautiful brunette standing at the bar, laughing with a man he knew as Doug, Andy’s best friend.

“I knew it! You do have feelings for her!”

Miranda grumbled.

“So what. It’s- it’s no uuse.” Miranda slurred, drunkenly gesturing at the couple at the bar.

Nigel’s eyes widened. 

“Wow, you’re really drunk.”

Miranda rolled her eyes dramatically, the motion putting her off balance in her heels.

Nigel patted her on the back.

“You’re Miranda fucking Priestly, a fashion queen and an absolute goddess in the looks department. You’re a total catch!”

Miranda took a deep breath as she willed her eyes to focus on the look on Nigel’s face.

“That doesn’t matter! Have you ever looked at Andrea Sachs, she’s just-” Miranda licked her lips as her eyes caressed Andrea’s body from a distance.

“She’s delicious.”

Nigel chuckled, Miranda was so damn drunk. He knew Andy and Doug were not together, but maybe this would finally push Miranda to act.

“You’re Miranda Priestly. Go get her tiger.” Nigel smirked, as Miranda smiled viciously at the idea.

“Or should I say, go get her dragon!”

Miranda nodded, and stumbled across the floor in the most graceful way towards Andrea. She looked positively gorgeous in her dress, Miranda had known she would.

Suddenly Andrea was in front of her. She placed a hand on the curve of her waist and leaned in close to her neck.

“Aaaandreeea.” She breathed.

She watched the goose bumps erupt across Andrea’s skin. The man across from her gave them both a dopey grin. 

“Yes, Miranda.” Andrea stuttered, as her body tense under Miranda’s touch.

“Relaaaax darrling.” Miranda purred as she nuzzled her nose against Andrea’s throat.

Andrea froze as the smell of alcohol wafted to her nose. Her spirits fell.

“You’re drunk.”

If Miranda heard her, she didn’t say anything and she didn’t move.

Andy sighed, she had to get Miranda home. Who knew what would happen if the press saw her like this, or even Mr. Ravitz. She’d be in the paper for weeks.

“Andreeaa, you seem ssssooo tense- let me help.” Miranda murmured against Andrea’s skin.

Andy gave Doug an apologetic look.

“I’m so sorry Doug, but I have to go.”

Doug smiled and nodded knowingly.

“You take her home, knight in shining armor.” 

Andy blushed, as she reached for Miranda’s hand and removed it from her waist.

“Did you want me to drive you?” Doug asked.

Miranda lunged forward in front of Andy and scowled.

“No we don’t. Go away lover boy.”

Andy wrapped her arms around Miranda’s middle to prevent her from jumping Doug.

“Miranda, what are you doing?!” Andy hissed.

Doug nodded and walked off.

Miranda turned in Andy’s arms, pushing her backwards, pinning her against the bar. Even in her heels Andy was taller, but Miranda’s look was fiery.

“You’re mine, and I don’t like to share.” Miranda growled.

Andy shook her head, and tried to ignore the pain tight in her chest. How many times had she imagined Miranda whispering that to her.

“You’re drunk. Come on, I’ll text Roy and take you home.”

Miranda grumbled, but didn’t fight Andy as she took her hand and guided her towards the entrance. Andy got the attention of one of the men by the door.

“Hey Todd, could you grab our jackets? Miranda Priestly and her assistant.” 

The man smiled and nodded.

“Sure thing Andy.”

Andy felt herself being dragged backwards again. Suddenly she was pressed against a wall, Miranda’s hands were all over her.

“Miranda, what are you doing.” Andy breathed, willing herself to stay in control.

“Everyone knows your name, everyone wants a piece. You’re mine Andrea.” Miranda hissed, before beginning her assault on Andrea’s soft neck.

Andy groaned, extending her neck to give Miranda more access, tangling her hands in her short hair.

“My Andrea.” Miranda purred.

“Fuck, Miranda. You’re drunk and needy, I can’t.” Andy stuttered, pushing Miranda backwards.

Andy held back tears as she pushed past and snatched the jackets from the guy at the door and pulled out her phone to text Roy. She wasn’t sure if she’d be able to keep fighting this. She’d wanted this for so long and now it felt like a drunken joke. She didn’t notice Miranda approach.

“What are you doing, darling?” Miranda whispered as she ghosted the shell of Andy’s ear with her breath.

“Texting Roy to bring you home.” Andy stuttered.

“Andreeea.”

Andy turned to face Miranda.

“Yes, Miranda?”

Miranda’s eyes sparkled, her pupils blown dark.

“You’re sooo beautiful.” Miranda slurred, reaching for Andrea.

Roy pulled up next to them, and Miranda wasted no time to push Andy against the car to continue her assault.

“So gorgeous, an angeeeel. I have to taste-”

She pressed their bodies together, before reaching around and tightly gripping Andy’s ass.

“Oh shit.” Andy breathed, “Miranda, I can’t just let you do this.”

She shimmied out of Miranda’s grasp, as Roy came around and opened the door for them.

Andy gently guided Miranda into the back of the car.

“She’s quite inebriated, you have to take her home.” Andy said firmly, as she gently wrapped Miranda’s jacket around Miranda’s shoulders.

“Of course Andy, are you coming with us?”

Andy shook her head.

“No, I think it’s best that I just take the subway, or maybe I’ll call a cab.”

“That’s nonsense. Get in the car you foolish girl!” Miranda slurred.

“Miranda-”

“Don’t Miranda me, just get in the car!” Miranda paused, “please?”

Andy sighed, but could not say no to the pleading look in Miranda’s eyes.

Roy opened the door on the other side, and Andy sat quietly next to Miranda.

Within seconds Miranda was glued to her side, invading her personal space. Miranda nuzzled her face into Andy’s neck, gently kissing and biting.

“My Andreeaaa, all mine.” Miranda purred.

Andy sighed, extending her neck again. Part of her knew she should stop, but the other part of her desperately wanted to just let it happen.

She tangled her fingers in Miranda’s hair.

“Oh Miranda.” Andy sighed as Miranda’s mouth grew more insistent.

“Roy, step on it.” Andy stuttered, as she felt Miranda’s hands palming her breasts through the soft fabric of her dress.

Roy smiled to himself.

“Of course Andy.”

Roy pressed the button to put up the privacy screen, and Andy was more than grateful.

Miranda pinched blindly at Andy’s hardened nipples, as she nibbled at the skin behind her ear.

“Oh fuck.” Andy whimpered, “Miranda. You’re drunk, I can’t let you do all these things you’ll regret.”

Miranda stopped, and sat up to meet Andy’s soulful eyes.

“Andrea, I-”

Suddenly Roy opened Miranda’s door.

They were parked in front of the townhouse. 

Miranda turned to look back at Andy.

“Come in with me, we have to- we have to talk.” Miranda stuttered, as her eyes drifted in and out of focus.

Too tired and hurt to fight, Andrea nodded.

Andy followed Miranda up the steps and into the townhouse, a hand placed on her lower back to steady her. And then upstairs to Miranda’s bedroom. 

“I’ll find you something- to wear. You can stay here tonight.”

Without thinking Miranda began to strip, unzipping her black dress and letting it slip to the floor. Andy held her breath, Miranda was breathtaking. Her eyes followed the curves and dips of Miranda’s form, before meeting the mischievous look in her eyes.

“Like what you see?” Miranda whispered seductively.

Andy’s eyes dropped to the floor. She shouldn’t ogle her boss, especially her very drunk boss. 

Miranda approached Andy, and pulled their bodies together. 

“Fuck Miranda, you’re making this really hard for me.” Andy grumbled, as Miranda licked along Andy’s jaw line.

“Mhmmm.”

Miranda reached around and unzipped Andy’s dress, letting it fall to the floor. Miranda stood back and let her eyes explore Andy’s body. She could feel her sex drooling.

Quickly her hands were tugging at Andy’s bra. 

“Miranda. I can’t do this. Please.” Andy cried.

Miranda froze.

“When you wake up tomorrow in horror at the sight of me in your bed, my heart- I just couldn’t bear it.”

Miranda cupped Andrea’s face in her palms.

“I’ve wanted this for so long, and seeing you there with that man child. I had to take you.” Miranda breathed, before pressing their lips together.

Miranda tasted like whiskey. Andy was quick to part her lips for Miranda’s tongue. Their bodies were pressed together again, and Miranda reached around to unclasp Andy’s bra. Letting it drop to the floor, Andy couldn’t even think as Miranda wrapped her warm mouth around a pert nipple.

“Oh fuck. Miranda- Doug and I aren’t together.”

Miranda grunted in response before switching over to the other nipple, giving it the same attention.

“Doug is gay.” Andy managed before groaning again.

She pulled Miranda back up to her lips and began to kiss her again, pushing her back towards the bed. Andy landed on top of Miranda, kissing her senseless. 

Miranda pulled away suddenly.

“He’s gay?”

Andy laughed, and kissed Miranda again.

“Yup.”

Miranda blushed, as Andy kissed her and didn’t stop until she had to gasp for air.

“That’s embarrassing.” Miranda muttered. 

Andy straddled Miranda’s hips, and reached down to unhook the clasp at the front of Miranda’s bra, freeing her breasts.

She eyed them hungrily, before leaning down to take them in her mouth one at a time, as Miranda gripped her hair and panted. 

“Oh god. Remind me to send him a thank you card for giving me a kick in the ass.” Miranda stuttered between moans. 

Andy nodded enthusiastically.

“Will do.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always let me know what you think, I'm sorry I haven't updated tattooed in a while I swear I will. I'm just in a bit of a rut. Let me know what you think and if you have any prompt ideas you wanna see me write let me know in the comments, (or my tumblr is gay-lil-flauter you can send requests there too! I love getting prompts from other people!!!


End file.
